overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Overlord
The Overlord is the title for the dark and powerful beings who rule territories of the world. They are usually savage warriors, can summon and control armies of Minions from the underworld through a special gauntlet, and have the power of Magic at their fingertips. Position & Capabilities There can only be one Overlord, the being who Gnarl and the Minions call "master". If there were multiple beings who wanted to be the Overlord, then they would have to decide among themselves, peacefully or otherwise, who would gain the position. There have been people in the same position before the title of Overlord was used, since Gnarl points out that four Overlords have fallen before the Third Overlord. Magic Gnarl and the Minions :"The evil that men do is nothing compared to the evil that we do." — Gnarl's Musings Gnarl and the Minions are the Overlord's loyal servants of evil that do anything that he commands. History Little is known to be true about the history of the overlord position beyond several basic facts. First is that there have most likely been at least six Overlords and only the most recent four have gone by the title of Overlord alone. Specifically the title of the First Overlord as mentioned by Gnarl is unknown and the second was referred to as The Black Baron, who was also an uncle of the Overlord known as the First Overlord. It would appear that, while it isn't required, there is some preference towards blood relatives of previous overlords when the matter of succession arises. Specifically, we know that the Black Baron was an uncle of the First Overlord, the Third Overlord fathered the Fourth Overlord, and the Second Overlord (possessing the body of the Wizard) was Grandfather of the fourth, since one of his daughters was the Overlad's mother. The only wrenches in this mix are the Netherghuls, four candidates competing for the title with no currently-known connections with any past overlords. It also seems that, while the Overlords seen thus far were males, females can claim the position, as two of the Netherghuls are females. Lastly, the Overlord and the Minions appear to share a symbiotic relationship throughout all of the history of the position. The Overlord collects life force which is used to create more minions and if an overlord falls the minions retreat either to the most recent overlord's seat of power in the mortal world or to the netherworld. This could imply that Minions can't collect life force themselves and deal with Overlord as a necessity, but at this point, there is not enough information to draw a solid conclusion. Known Overlords Four Overlords have been known to exist. Note: The First and Second Overlords could possibly be the same Overlord. The Black Baron (†) Main Article: The Black Baron (†) (Predecessor of Lord Gromgard) Deceased First Overlord (†) Main Article: First Overlord (†) (Overlord: Dark Legend) Deceased (?) Second Overlord (†) Main Article: Second Overlord(†) (Predecessor of the Third Overlord, killed by his successor) Third Overlord :Main Article: Third Overlord (Overlord and Overlord: Raising Hell) Currently M.I.A in the Infernal Abyss Fourth Overlord (†) :Main Article: Fourth Overlord (Overlord II) Currently M.I.A. (presumed dead) Netherghuls :Main Article: ''Netherghul (Overlord: Fellowship of Evil'') Current Overlord Candidates See also :* Mistress ru:Повелитель Category:Titles and Positions Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions Category:Overlords Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil